Creación
by One.Guest
Summary: One-Shot Pov:. Varios años han pasado desde la destrucción en el viejo castillo escocés. Navegando por la nueva ruta es que me encuentro con aquello que deje olvidado. El recuerdo regresa furtivo e invade mi razonamiento dejándome en claro que yo no soy hacedor, Igor me hizo a mi/./Primer fic para este Fandom. No sean tan duros. Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber con un rw.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi creación. Todos y cada uno de ellos son de la autoría de Mary Shelley. Y si adaptación cinematográfica le corresponde a Sir Paul McGuian. Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria.

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

 **Creación.**

* * *

Deambulando por las calles de New York es que noto cuán lejos han llegado mis pasos. El como ya no estoy en el viejo Londres y no soy más un desquiciado. Aunque si llamarme desquiciado significa tener un punto de vista aún más evolucionado que mis retrógradas colegas humanos regidos bajo la intolerancia e ignorancia costumbrista y religiosa, entonces sigo siendo un desquiciado. Al punto al que quería llegar es que no soy más aquel hereje atentador de la humanidad. No más.

Camino por Brooklyn cargando una pequeña maleta y unos cuantos dólares en mis bolsillos. Se supone que debo encontrar un lugar donde establecerme y devolver la integridad a mi apellido. Aunque quizá eso no sea recomendable. Han pasado sólo unos años desde mi funesto episodio de vanagloria y egocentrismo. Eso dicho por la prensa amarillista de toda gran Bretaña.

Edificios viejos y demás carruajes desfilan por las calles Neoyorquinas. Están bañadas en nieve y la nostalgia vuelve implacable a mis memorias. Aquellas donde aún recuerdo a Henry deslizándose de una montaña, vano intento de ser un fuerte. Sonrió sin mediarlo.

Mis pasos aceleran y la ventisca helada sale exhalada de mi nariz. Falta poco para llegar a las puertas de la Universidad y presentarme como su nuevo físico teórico.

La circulación mengua durante algunos trayectos llamando mi atención totalmente. Aquello que está constipando el tránsito se esclarece cual viejo deja vu.

— ¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Visiten el circo, 50¢ sólo está noche!.— gritan desde un carruaje seguido por algunas bestias encerradas. Instintivamente les sigo sin considerar mis actos. Es un fortuito el encontrarme ahí vagando justo cuando aquella trifulca cabalga galante por mi camino.

No soy consiente de mis pasos hasta que me encuentro en un extenso baldío decorado con lonas y luces. Sin dudas me sorprendo de estar ahí, de pie, sintiendo mi estómago retorcerse de catastrófico presentimiento.

Era de día y todo show aún no comenzaba, aún así, entre sin dudarlo y recorrí las instalaciones. Quizá no eran tan extrovertidos o incluso innovadores como los de Londres pero mantenían una presentación bastante considerable. Los payasos, los vendedores de novedades, los hombres en zancos eran por demás decoración de dicho festival.

Lo recorrí sin meditar el tiempo, era como volver a la época oscura y con sentido de mi vida. Fue hasta que llegue a las jaulas de animales que detuve a considerar mi presencia ahí. No pude evitar el analizar cada parte anatómica de las distintas especies. Era como un trastorno compulsivo detallar cada extremidad y declararla útil e inútil. Era obsesionante.

Leones, monos, cebras y demás cuadrúpedos estaban en perfecto estado. Algo que sin dudas no tenían los circos del viejo continente. Seguí avanzando casi guiado por mi optimismo. Era como si esperará la revelación de algo grande.

Algo que quizá ya había descubierto antes.

Entre a un apartado _: "Freak show".._. Evidencia misma de que la creación sólo está sobrevalorada y que la autoconservacion es más edificante que la omnipresencia.

Los personajes ahí reunidos cubrían descripciones gráficas de cualquier novela de ficción. Era un poco incómodo saber que en mayoría todas sus aflicciones médicas y deformidades corporales se debían a malas praxis o degeneraciones genéticas y no a un ser divino castigando la lujuriosa perversión de incestos o degenerada copulación.

Me adentre en ese mundo tan maravillosamente curioso. Con mis estudios era consiente de cual debería ser el método adecuado para darles una vida más próspera, más saludable. Sin embargo, no había mucho que hacer por ellos cuando su vida siempre ha sido un hórrido espectáculo de marionetas y disfraces. Ellos me miraba extraño diciendome vagamente que no debería estar ahí, que aún no iniciaba su cometida atracción. Respetando su espacio, retrocedí hacia la salida. Lo último que necesitan es a un fisgón curioso y juicioso medicamento en su di...

— Lo, lo siento señor...— me dijo un hombre bajo, de postura encorvada y caminado inclinado sobre su pierna derecha.

— Disculpeme a mi. Con su permiso.— me miró asombrado, como si nunca le hubieran dedicado palabras corteses. O siquiera le hubieran hablado mirándolo a los ojos.

El solo asintió mientras se dirigía con sus compañeros.

—Caballeros, mil disculpas.— me despedí inclinando mi sombrero. Ya había causado inconvenientes ahí.

Me encamine a la salida pensativo. Hacia mucho que mi nostalgia no vagaba entre mis recuerdos. Y aquel jorobado había despertado el más profundo en mi. Había olvidado por completo lo que es que te vean como un monstruo, el que te juzguen como tal y te azoten como tal. Incluso había olvidado que yo fui uno de ellos.

Salí del circo sin mirara atrás, tantos pensamientos volvieron a mi cual dagas sólo para recordarme lo que algún día fui. Y que, terriblemente, sigo siendo en esencia.

Caminé por las calles en busca de oxígeno, de algo que me hiciera ignorar mis pecados y me embriagará con la ficha de su omisión. Pero no lo había. Ya no me acompañaba.

Acaso... ¿En verdad atente contra la naturaleza? ¿Ciertamente me creí aún más Supremo que cualquier deidad e hice de mi vida un aborrecible experimento?

Ante cualquier que analizará mis pecados vería cuán repudiable llegue a ser. Devolví mis pasos hacia mi camino original, no podía dar clases en la Universidad e inspirar a algún joven a ser como yo. A ser un monstruo sin escrupulos.

Bajo la nieve seguí mi ruta mientras los recuerdos de aquel día invadían mi mente. El como mi universo colapso ante el error de mi orgullo y el como casi pierdo a...

—Mi creación.— me dije. Lo curioso de tal divagación es que no lamentaba el hecho de haber destruido al horrible monstruo que cree. No. Internamente sabía a quién me refería.

Sonrei al recordar a la única persona en el mundo a quien puedo considerar mi amigo. A la única persona que ante sus ojos fui un Salvador y no pecado. Quien con su afabilidad me mostró que traer el pasado al presente sólo es una obsesión que nubla todo sentido. Que no soy Dios, pero que puedo ser inmortal.

— Mi creación.— repetí.— Igor...— Es curioso pensar que yo lo cree a él solo por darle ropa decente y una apariencia respetable. Es curioso que el me dé el mérito por liberarlo cuando fue el quien me salvó a mi. Es contradictorio llamarlo mi crraacion cuando fue el quien me tomo cuando yo me encontraba fracturado. Me quebranto y me instó de nuevo en el paradigma de la moralidad.

Yo soy creación suya, y él es sólo mi mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N.A:** _Gracias si han llegado hasta aquí. Esto lo escribo basado en la película y no en el libro como tal. Espero que sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber con un rw._

 _Hasta luego._


End file.
